Unfamiliar
by Taylor-Brooke
Summary: this is a story about a girl who is unsure about who she really is...this is not just a story about a girl who simpply bumps her head this peice will open up a whole new world for you and I hope you take the time to relax and enjoy a good read :


_Unfamiliar_

Chapter 1

The whole day was a daze; everything was a daze, and who was I? I opened my eyes to look around and find myself in a hospital bed. There were a number of people around me. "She's up" I heard a voice call.

"Who are you guys?" I heard my voice say.

"Oh no." I saw a short girl with curly blonde hair, green eyes, and a pacific sun wear top say. "Please stop staring at me!" I said angrily just then a doctor came in. "Hello, It seems she has woken up, which is a good sign," he starts "but as the mother has informed me she is unsure of who she is." He comes over to examine me "She is suffering from temporary memory loss." "How long will this last?" asks a tall blonde haired lady.

"It depends, don't force It." he responds "She can be signed out now; just keep us posted on how she's doing." He shakes the blonde haired lady's hand and leaves the room.

"Ok," the lady starts "I'm your mom"

"and I'm your dad" I hear from a man I didn't notice before. "Ok wait then who are you?" I ask to the short girl with curly blonde hair and big green eyes. "I'm your friend, Lidia, and your name is Johanna Foster. You got hit in the head with volleyball in gym today and you blacked out."

I replied by saying "Oh."

I got in a red car that belonged to my parents. We drove down a highway, a few streets, and then a really narrow road that opened up to large tree lined streets with houses that were the size mansions! Then we pulled in a driveway of the houses. This was my house. We walked in and I saw a large stairway and a marble foyer. "Wow, this is where I live?" I ask

"Yes," my dad answers.

Oh my gosh I live in a mansion, this is so cool, I thought to myself. "Where's my room?!" I asked immediately

"Follow me." I followed my mom up the grand staircase into a large hallway. She brought me into a separate small hallway that lead up to a huge room with its own large bathroom. "Amazing," I whispered to myself.

"I will be down stairs if you need me, Johanna" "ok." I responded. I decided to sit on my queen size bed at look around my room to see how much I could figure out about myself.

After about an hour and a half of exploring, my dad called me down for dinner. As I was walking down the stairs, I thought about all the stuff I found in my room today. Apparently I am a fan of Kelly Clarkson, and I love the colors pink and blue. "We are having pasta tonight, your favorite!" Mom said happily interrupting my thoughts.

We were almost finished our dinner when a tallish blonde, who looked similar to me, except for the fact that I could tell she was much older came through the front door. "Hey," she started "How's she doing?"

How's who doing? I thought to myself.

Why don't you ask her?" dad asked.

"How are you feeling, Johanna?"

"Ok, I guess" I said.

"Do you remember anything yet?" I sighed and nodded no.

That night I fell asleep quickly, almost too quickly. I had the strangest dream I was seated in the middle a forest and there was dark shadows everywhere telling me goodbye.

That morning I woke up, but I was not in my big spacious bed room. I was outside in the woods, some campsite. I looked around the tent to find bugs and a heavy set man watching me. He had a frown on his hairy face and he looked intimidating but for an odd reason I didn't feel scared. "Where am I?" I asked nervously.

"Great!" the man screamed. Now I was scared. He continued to mutter under his breath. "Great, this is just great!"

"Can you explain to me who you are and what am I doing here?" I asked, surprised by the confidence in my own voice.

"You were helping me find firewood last night and unexpectedly you dropped, just out of nowhere fainted, I didn't have a pulse for two minutes."

"Ok," I started, taking time to soak in the information.

"What is my name and who are you in relationship to me?"

"Your name is Maureen Filban, your 34 years old and I am your husband, Jeff." He answered quickly.

I felt sick to my stomach, why am I suddenly a different person? Who was I really? In that exact same moment I clutched on to the tent, barely hearing Jeff scream words at me. Everything went blank, except for the quite scream that came from my own mouth.

The feeling was like nothing I had ever felt before, horrible pain that ripped through my body causing great anxiety. I suddenly heard a familiar voice but before I could recognize it, I opened my eyes to another unfamiliar site. I suddenly heard gunshots in the background causing me to jump. Before I could become more apprehensive, I realized it was just a movie playing on a large TV screen that sat in front of me. I heard cars and people outside of my window; the clock read 2:55 am. I decided then that I was going to do something about these weird situations.

I awoke that morning with a strong ambition to find out what's wrong with me. I quickly skipped into a large size bedroom and headed for the closet, which was very small with limited clothes. Did I mention that they were a size zero? I quickly went through all the clothes until I found a black and pink silk v neck shirt and a pair of tight black jean like pants. I put up my beach blonde hair and applied a large amount of makeup. After I was finished I grabbed the laptop that sat on the white desk. I goggled I reincarnation. I found a psychic's name and number. I picked up my white blackberry, dialed her number and made an appointment.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out of my apartment building, I was surprised when I saw that I was in New York City. A cab came by to let someone out and I quickly jumped in. The cab driver asked me where I was going and I handed him the address. "It will take about 20 minutes to get there" the cab driver said. "That's Fine" I responded.

We finally arrived; it ended up taking more than 20 minutes to get there so I was running late. I jumped out of the cab and handed the man fifty dollars. "Thank you," I said.

I walked in the small doorway of the physics office and then saw an older lady with big green eyes and a wide smile stretched across her face. Her skin was wrinkly and she seemed very nice. "Hi, are you?" I didn't finish my thought "I'm Linda Mirdarie," she started "Sit down." I did what she said and sat down "Ok," I started "I am going to sound crazy, but I need you to listen and please try to understand." "I will do my best," Linda quietly whispered. "I am not one person, I'm many people. At least that's what I think is happening. I can't go to sleep at night and wake up the same person. When I get to sleep, I feel this horrid pain and then I hear ripping sounds," I stopped for a breath "please help me." My voice was quieter now. Linda opened her mouth and then closed it. We sat in silence. Many thoughts were going through my head. I was quickly swept out of my thoughts when I heard Linda begin to speak, but not to me.

"Why her?" Linda asked appearing to be talking to nothing. I was dumbfounded until I realized she was talking to something I couldn't see. Linda began to speak again directly to me, "I am being told not to help you, it will jeopardize my life."

"What is doing this to me?" I said shakily "Not what," she responded "but whom."

I walked slowly down the streets of New York knowing that I would most likely be in another place tomorrow. I couldn't stop thinking about my short conversation with Linda. After she told me that someone was doing this to me, a flash of agony went across her face and then whispered "I told too much." She then quickly pushed me out of her office, I tried to object and have her tell me more but she was dead set on getting me out of there. I shuddered at the memory. I caught a cab and traveled back to my apartment building.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and sat on the couch, I heard my stomach growl. I grabbed the phone and ordered a pizza.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone knocking on my door; the clock read 2:55am. I walked over to my door and opened it angrily. "Do you know what time it is?" I said annoyed. I stopped talking when I saw the man's bright red eyes.

"Don't have anyone help you," he started "It won't be beneficial to them." "Just please tell me what's going on!" I almost screamed. After I said that he exposed his knife to me. I was expecting him to try to kill me with it but instead he killed himself.

Chapter 2

Linda (point of view)

I woke up to the sound of an owl outside, which was a sign that there was a ghost in my house. It was 2:55am. Instead of one or two hoots the owl was acting crazy hooting more than 12 times a minute. More than one ghost must be here I thought. Being a physic I've learned not to be afraid of ghosts anymore, that most of them were just passing through trying to either patch a whole in their past or protect a loved one. I've heard owls hoot before warning me of a ghost, but I've never experienced something as crazy as this. I stepped out of my bed and walked down the hallway quietly trying not to awake my husband Randy. At the end of the hallway I saw a man with white hair and a black silk jacket and a fancy watch on. "Hello," I say trying my best to sound friendly. "I'm here to give you a warning, don't help her!" the man said sternly. "Why is it her that you want so badly, she is helpless," I said with an edge to my voice. "We will destroy whatever is in the way from having her, including you" he said with a sly smile across his face. "We?" I asked sounding nervous. "Yes, we" he said. Then a group of animals that were slightly demented appeared behind him. Just then he disappeared. I sat in the hallway after that feeling a bit frightened. I knew that after I had met with that women today I would be caused some trouble. But after seeing that spirit I feel this strong need to help her or at least give her some of my knowledge, anyway if I were her I would want someone to help me.

It was hard to fall back to sleep that night partly because unlike other ghosts he frightened me and also because the owl continued to hoot all night long, apparently the ghost hadn't left for good. I walked unsteadily out of my bed that morning to find my husband drinking coffee out of his favorite mug, the one with black and green checkered prints; I had gotten it for him last Christmas.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" he asked, already knowing the answer. My husband knew about my power to connect with the "undead" I don't like the term "ghost" because when they appear to me they don't look ghostly, they look just like you and I. I've never found them scary or intimidating, 9 times out of ten I enjoyed being able to connect with them. Last night was a different story though, I was scared. "Well, I had a visitor last night," I started "and he frightened me, I don't know why but there was something about him that was intimidating almost threatening." "Well most people would feel that every time they saw a ghost, um spirit" he said, correcting himself.

"Well I'm not like most people," I say followed by a sigh.

That day I came to my office and waiting at the door, I saw her she had beach blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect skin, no more than 25 years of age. Along with her prominent features there were large circles under her eyes and a worried expression stressed across her face. She was the same girl that I had pushed out of my office the day before and the same girl who was the cause of my daunting experience last night. "Please, Please don't tell me to go away… I need help and I think you can help me," The girl started to cry, "please." Her voice was much quieter now. I couldn't deny this woman she looked so dilapidated. Against my better judgment I told her that I would help her, but before I could I would have to know everything, absolutely everything she knows about herself.

We continued into my small office. I offered her a coffee and she accepted. While getting her coffee my head swarmed with questions that I had no answer to…What's her real name? When has this started? What do they want from her? Why are they threatening to punish me? I handed the woman her coffee and started our conversation off by asking her "What's your name?" you may have thought I asked her why the sky is blue by the expression on her face.

"I have many names," She responded.

"Oh, well the name of the person you are now would be nice." I tried to keep my voice even, which was very hard considering I was terrified. I was warned not to help her by an unknown spirit, but how could I push her away now…the damage was done. "My name is Ashlee Bree Averee at the moment." She said steadily. "I have been this person for more than a week so I'm starting to think that maybe this is who I was meant to be, or maybe who I was before. " "Ok, have there been any other peculiar situations since you became this person." "Yes, last night at 2:55am last night I was awakened by the sound of someone ringing my doorbell," She stopped for a breath and now looked frightened or similar to it, there was no way to describe the uncharacteristic look on the woman's face. "I stupidly opened up the door, and saw a man who had eyes like a tigers…I have never seen such a thing, bright red eyes." "Then what happened," I said anxiously

"He told me quote not to let anyone help me. Then he uncovered a knife and I was expecting him to attempt to kill me but instead….," She paused and took a deep sigh. "He put it into his heart and then dropped." I was immediately startled and demanded she tell me more. "What happened after that?" I asked

"I called the ambulance and told them he committed suicide. There was questioning and I was proven not guilty."

After I took time to soak up this information, I asked "Do you remember at about what time this happened?"

"2:55am" she started with no question in her voice. As she said that something clicked in my mind. 2:55am was the same time I was preoccupied by the ghost in my house last night. I must have said that out loud because Ashlee responded by saying "That wasn't the first time something happened to me at 2:55am."

6


End file.
